Chris Hodges
Chris Hodges is a supporting character in the 1991 natural horror/monster film Alligator 2: The Mutation. She is the wife of David Hodges and employed at the city university in the film, where she seemingly holds a job much like that of Dr. Marisa Kendall in the first film. Background Just like her husband, little is known of Chris Hodges' past, other than that she married David Hodges and they had a son, JJ. She later came to hold a job similar to that of Dr. Marisa Kendall at a university. Alligator 2: The Mutation Chris made her first on camera appearance at the university where she works, receiving a phone call from her husband, David Hodges, about a chemical compound sent to her by a the local coroner after a severed leg was found. Answering his questions, Hodges, as it was her husband's birthday, told him not to be late for dinner and be hungry. He was late, however, and she had let his steak burn as a result. He showed her photos of the severed leg, and she confirmed it was an animal bite as the coroner believed, one from an alligator. After further conversation, her husband left, asking her to break down that chemical compound as soon as possible and try to figure out how an alligator in the sewer could get as big as necessary to cause such external damage as the leg sustained. Doing as he asked, she broke down the chemical and identified it as one used in an unfollowed case previously, saying that if the alligator had been exposed to such a substance, it was now a mutant. As her husband was determined to hunt the alligator down and kill it, Hodges, along with Sherri Anderson, the mayor daughter and her husband's partner's girlfriend, decided to go with him and aid him with the sewer covers. However, he and his partner, Rich Harmon, failed with everything they had, even dynamite, to kill the alligator. When he asked, Hodges told her husband her uncertainty of a certain poison's chances of killing the alligator, but he told her to get for him anyway. Later, she and Sherri arrived with it, leaving after she gave instructions on how to use the hypodermic spear, Hodges left with Anderson to try and get anyone ut of the lake area, being somewaht hurt to see that Sherri's father, the mayor, had been shot to death(murdered by Vincent Brown, a local tycoon). After her hisband had killed the mutant alligator, Hodges, with Sherri Anderson, embraced her husband with a hug, saying it was time to celebrate his birthday late as they left, and being pleased to see he had given up smoking. Skills Just like Dr. Marisa Kendall from the first film, Chris Hodges seemed to be a knowledgable herpetologist, also knowing how to handle poison and having consider understanding of chemicals, able to easily and single-handedly break down the Future Chemicals compound that mutated the alligator in the film. Personality Chris Hodges is a very kind and loving wife and mother, but in not above being annoyed by her husband's workaholic nature. She is, however, very loyal to him, always doing what he says without much question. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Heroes Category:Female